


Coincidence? I think not.

by Aalex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalex/pseuds/Aalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sometimes it’s coincidence, sometimes it’s fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence? I think not.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

“Sorry I’m late babe.” Skye panted as she jogged to Jemma’s side. She was supposed to meet Jemma at the park half an hour ago. 

A little dark-haired girl of about 5 years old was sitting next to her on the park bench, looking up at Skye curiously. “I better join the others.” the little girl said, jumping off the bench and running to the playground, but not before turning around to give Jemma a shy wave.

Jemma smiled and waved back, before pulling her wife down to sit with her. “She’s adorable, isn’t she?” 

“Yeah she is. Are you abducting random adorable kids from the playground now?” Skye laughed.

“She’s with that group of kids. They’re from the orphanage across the street. I saw her getting bullied by one of the boys there but yet she stood up for herself.” Jemma said, “I was afraid the boy was going to hit her so I went over. And we started talking. She reminds me a lot of someone I know.” she smiled up at Skye.

“She’s as adorable as me?” Skye grinned.

Jemma laughed and playfully smacked Skye’s arm. “Oh and you know what her name is?” 

Skye shrugged.

“Mary Sue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I’m tempted to continue this. So let me know what you think!


End file.
